MY BIG RIVAL FOREVER
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Aku kesal, Hitsugaya-kun selalu bisa apa saja... Fic HitsuHina oneshot..!


**Fic pertamaku di Bleach nih… Dengan pairing favorit keduaku setelah GinMatsu, yaitu HitsuHina..!! Ini ones****hot lho, semoga kalian semua suka ya...**

**Selamat membaca..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo...

Pairing : HitsuHina

Warning : OOC

Rating : T

**MY BIG RIVAL FOREVER**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Hinamori's POV**_

Aku berpatroli mengelingi Soul Society ini. Karena masih pagi buta, belum ada seorang pun yang bangun. Haaah... Dasar! Membosankan sekali sih. Tiba-tiba saja aku tersentak kaget, ada suara seseorang yang mengikutiku. Dengan refleks, aku langsung saja memasang kuda-kuda dan menggenggam zanpakutouku.

"Si... Siapa di sana..??" Tak terasa tangan ku mulai gemetar, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang lagi.

"Sepertinya tak ada ya..." Aku sedikit lega, lalu saat berbalik untuk meneruskan perjalananku. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih jabrik, agak lebih pendek dariku, berdiri santai di depanku yang hampir melompat kaget.

"Yo, Hinamori..." Ucapnya santai, sambil mengangkat tangan ke arahku.

"KYAAAAA...!! HI.. HITSUGAYA-KUN..!?" Teriakku, zanpakutouku sudah keluar sedikit dari sarungnya.

"Santai saja, kenapa sih? Kayak lihat hantu saja..." Gumamnya kesal sambil melihatku.

"Ha.. Habis, Hitsugaya-kun sendiri membuatku kaget. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ada disini? Bukannya ini masih pagi buta?" Seruku, agak sedikit kesal juga sih.

"Hari ini kan ada ujian menjadi kapten divisi 10, makanya aku harus berlatih. Di tengah latihanku, aku mendengar ada langkah seseorang, aku pikir maling jadi kuikutin deh..." Gumamnya santai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku gak mau ketinggalan sama kamu yang sudah menjadi wakil kapten divisi 5, gengsi tahu..." Tambahnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Dari dulu dia memang tak pernah berubah, selalu gak mau kalah.

Akhirnya Hitsugaya-kun menemani patroliku. Kami sedikit bercanda-canda, setidaknya mengurangi kebosananku sedikit sih. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku belum mengenalkan dia, ya? Baik akan kuperkenalkan.

Dia ini Hitsugaya dari divisi 10, masih tingkat 3 di kelompoknya. Walau begitu, kemampuannya luar biasa hebat. Bankainya apalagi, keren bisa ada sayap esnya. Dari kecil, kami sudah berteman dekat dan selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Dulu, waktu aku berhasil menjadi wakil kapten dia kesal sekali, hahaha jadi ingat wajah kesalnya dulu.

Tapi, sejujurnya aku agak iri dengannya. Dia selalu bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, dia jenius terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Dan sesungguhnya aku tak mau dia menjadi kapten, kalau jadi kapten lengkap sudah kekalahanku padanya. Sebenarnya, masalah tinggi badan dia belum bisa mengalahkanku sih jadi agak tenang.

Hitsugaya-kun juga selalu melindungiku apapun yang terjadi. Setelah menjadi wakil kapten, aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku pasti bisa berusaha sendiri tapi dia tak memedulikannya. Dulu pernah waktu menghadapi hollow yang berbahaya, dia sampai terluka parah gara-gara aku. Untungnya aku bisa mengalahkan hollow itu, sehingga Hitsugaya-kun selamat.

"He... Sudah agak terang ya.." Dia memulai pembicaraan setelah sempat diam beberapa saat.

"Berarti urusan patrolimu sudah selesai kan? Kembalilah ke divisimu, aku juga sebentar lagi di divisi 10 akan ada pemilihan kapten." Akupun mengangguk kecil lalu pergi.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Hitsugaya-kun." Ucapku sebelum benar-benar berbalik.

"Hn." Nada cuek yang biasanya dari Hitsugaya-kun, dasar jaim..!!

"Hinamori-kun..!!" Suara panggil seseorang membuatku menoleh.

"Oh, ada apa Abarai-kun?" Tanyaku kepada teman sesama akademi shinigami dulu, Renji Abarai.

"Aizen-sama memanggilmu, lebih baik kau ke ruangannya saja dulu.." Ucapnya sambil berlalu. "Sampai jumpa, aku pergi dulu..." Tambahnya lagi.

_Ada apa ya? Kenapa Aizen-sama memanggilku? _Aku langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak, habis aku selalu gugup dengan kaptenku yang satu ini.

Di ruangan Aizen-sama....

"Kau sudah datang Hinamori..." Sambutnya sambil tetap menulis di kertas seperti biasanya.

"I.. Iya Aizen-sama. Ng.. Apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Haha, apa kalau aku memanggilmu berarti kau ada salah? Gak juga kan. Kau itu wakilku, jadi menurutku wajar saja kalau aku memanggilmu." Jelasnya lagi, huwaa Aizen-sama memang sangat kuidolakan..!!

Aizen-sama menyuruhku masuk ruangannya dan menunggu sebentar. Dia baru saja selesai menulis di kertas lalu menggulung kertas itu dan diberikannya padaku yang kebingungan.

"Tolong antarkan surat ini ke kapten divisi 3, Gin Ichimaru. Aku berharap kau tidak melihat isinya, karena aku percaya padamu." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ba.. Baik! Pasti akan kuberikan. Aku permisi dulu Aizen-sama." Beliau tersenyum kepadaku dan akupun langsung melesat pergi.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku melewati tempat ujian kapten divisi 10. Kulihat Hitsugaya-kun sedang berjuang keras, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, kulihat juga para shinigami lain yang menjadi juri terkagum-kagum dengan semangat juang Hitsugaya-kun.

DEG !

_Eh? Apa? Apa ini?_

DEG !

_Ke.. Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Perasaan apa ini?_

DEG !

_Kenapa aku begini, setelah melihat Hitsugaya-kun? Bukannya biasanya juga tidak begini..._

DEG !

_Kenapa... Pipiku memerah dan memanas? Masa' sih, jangan-jangan..._

"Wakil kapten Hinamori Momo ya?"

"WAAAA!! I.. Iya, eh Gin-sama?" Aku melonjak kaget, karena lamunanku terbuyarkan.

"Sedang apa kau? Dari tadi kulihat kau mondar-mandir di depan ruanganku.." Tanyanya lagi. Di belakangnya kulihat Kira Izuru teman sesama akademi shinigamiku dulu tertawa mengejek melihatku.

"Go.. Gomennasai, saya hanya ingin mengantarkan surat ini kepada Gin-sama.." Jawabku gugup lagi. Aaarghh..!! Kenapa sih aku selalu gugup?

"He.. Dari si Aizen ya.." Jawabnya santai sambil membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya. Tapi setelah itu, dia tersenyum kecil yang mencurigakan, sampai sekarangpun aku masih memikirkan apa arti senyum itu.

Lalu Gin-sama masuk kembali dari ruangannya dan mengambil kertas gulungan yang hampir sama lalu memberikannya lagi kepadaku.

"Tolong sampaikan ya... Ini yang terakhir kok.." Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan pergi. Kulewati lagi tempat ujian yang bikin aku berdebar.

Sepertinya sudah selesai ya... Begitu pikirku. Kelihatannya sedang pengumuman, kulihat wajah Hitsugaya-kun tambah berantakan daripada tadi. Tapi... Aduh lagi-lagi aku berdebar. Lebih baik kulewati cepat saja tempat ini.

"Aizen-sama, ini..." Aku memberikan suratnya kepada kaptenku setiba aku di ruangannya.

"Hmmm... Arigato, kau boleh kembali ke kegiatanmu sebelumnya..." Sesaat tadi kulihat wajah Aizen-sama terlihat serius dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi kan, aku tak punya hak untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Gin-sama dengan Aizen-sama kan?

Di rumahku...

Haaah, leganya akhirnya aku bisa mandi juga. Selesai aku memakai kimono hitamku, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menggedor rumahku.

"HINAMORI..!! HINAMORI..!!" Suara serak ini, ah pasti Hitsugaya-kun.

"Ada a..." Sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, aku sudah kaget duluan melihatnya memakai jubah putih setelah kimono hitamnya. Tunggu tunggu, bukannya itu jubah khusus kapten?

"Coba tebak..." Cengirnya lagi.

"Ng... Berhasil jadi kapten divisi 10?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Aku berharap ini mimpi.

"Bingo..!! Haha akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkanmu..!!" Jawabnya lagi bangga.

"Mustahil..." Tanpa sadar kata itu keluar dari mulutku yang cukup shok.

"Kok mustahil? Hehe, di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil nona..." Hitsugaya-kun tidak menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya aku sangat kesal dengan kejadian ini. Uuuh.. Dasar gak peka..!!

"PARA KAPTEN BERKUMPUL, KOMANDAN MENGADAKAN RAPAT. SEKALI LAGI, PARA KAPTEN HARAP KUMPUL..!!" Suara seorang shinigami membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Yak, rapat pertamaku akan dimulai. Aku pergi dulu ya, Hinamori. Ah iya sekarang panggil aku kapten Hitsugaya-kun ya. Hehehe" Gumamnya lagi dengan wajah cerah dan berlalu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku.. Sudah kalah telak..." Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Seakan-akan aku benar-benar tak ingin menerima semua ini, terlalu tiba-tiba dan menyakitkan. Aku... Tidak mau kalah...

_**End Hinamori's POV**_

Di rapat kapten...

"Saya merasakan akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan para tahanan kita. Setiap aku ke penjara seminggu sekali untuk pemantauan, selalu saja mereka bertambah ganas dan agresif. Menurut para penjaga, sel penjara juga akhir-akhir ini selalu terkikis seperti ada yang mengikisnya. Sampai sekarang sudah dilakukan pembetulan sebanyak 5 kali, tapi tetap terkikis. Sedangkan bahan untuk membetulkannya sudah hampir habis. Saya berharap anda semua menyiapkan kalau-kalau kemungkinan buruk terjadi." Ucap Yamamoto sang komandan sekaligus kapten divisi 1 panjang lebar.

"_Tidak mungkin terkikis sendiri, pasti ada yang mengikisnya. Tapi siapa? Yang kucurigai...." _Hitsugaya berpikir keras, dia melirik ke Aizen dan Gin yang sama sekali tidak berusaha tuk berpikir.

"_Mungkinkah... Apa aku harus menyelidikinya sendiri? Hmph.. Tapi memang harus sih ya..." _Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. Sekali lagi melihat Gin dan Aizen bergantian.

"_He.. Anak itu punya potensi, walaupun pendek ya..." _Gin membalas tatapan Hitsugaya dengan sedikit mata terbuka.

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?" _Tanya Gin dengan isyarat mata kepada Aizen.

"_Dia harus diwaspadai, walaupun kapten baru..." _Jawab Aizen dengan isyarat mata juga.

Rapatpun disudahi....

_**Hinamori's POV**_

Fuh... Aku harus besar hati karena kalah, masa' hanya karena ini saja aku harus tidak berteman lagi sama Hitsugaya-kun? Tidak! Tidak boleh begitu! Aku harus bersikap seperti biasa saja. Wuih, panjang umur deh baru aja dipikirin dah muncul. Hitsugaya-kun sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri rupanya, mungkin lebih baik kusapa.

"Halo Hitsugaya-kun! Lagi apa?"

"Hinamori, ya?" Kok Hitsugaya-kun sama sekali tidak menoleh?

"Ng.. I..Iya, ada apa Hitsugaya-kun? Sepertinya lagi serius?"

"Untuk sementara ini, jangan ganggu aku lagi..."

GLEGAAAR !!

Serasa ada yang menghantam hatiku, aku heran bukan main. Ini... Bukan Hitsugaya-kun yang kukenal! Dingin dan sombong sekali! Apa karena jadi kapten, lantas dia berubah 180 derajat begini? Aku gak habis pikir.

"E.. Eh, ini ada alasannya..." Belum sempat Hitsugaya-kun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah meneriakinya.

"AKU MEMANG SALAH..!!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu Hinamori..."

"AKU.. AKU TIDAK SUKA HITSUGAYA-KUN SELALU MENGALAHKANKU..!!" Aku berusaha menahan tangis dan menunduk.

"AKU TIDAK SUDI SAINGANKU JADI KAPTEN, SEDANGKAN AKU CUMA WAKIL..!!"

"Hi..Hinamori..."

"AKU BENCI HITSUGAYA-KUN..!!"

Akupun berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa tahu arah yang mau kutuju. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa aku bisa mengucapkannya? Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja, aku ingin berbalik dan minta maaf tapi badanku tidak mau menurutiku. Aku tenggelam dalam kebingungan, apa yang kupilih? Minta maaf atau memutuskan persahabatanku...

Aku masih berlari, tak terasa aku masuk ke tempat para tahanan. Gelap sekali dan pengap, ingin rasanya aku keluar dari tempat ini, apalagi para tahanan mengamuk dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menyeramkan.

"AAARGH !! ROAAAAR !! LEPASKAN KAMI !! KUBUNUH KAU !!" Suara-suara teriakan para tahanan seperti itu membuatku ngeri.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tanganku, aku kenal tangan ini. Ah benar saja Hitsugaya-kun rupanya....

"Hinamori..!! Cepat pergi dari sini! Di sini berbahaya! Ayo lekas!" Tapi aku menepis tangannya dan menjauh, malah semakin masuk ke dalam. Tetapi Hitsugaya-kun kembali menghalauku.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu disini!" Hitsugaya-kun kembali menggenggam tanganku, tapi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAPTEN, LANTAS KAU TERUS-TERUSAN MEMERINTAHKU!" Sambil menepis tangannya, aku berlari lagi. Sempat tadi kulihat wajahnya shock mendengar perkataanku.

GRAAAAANG !! KREEET !! BRAAAK !!

Su.. Suara apa itu? Seperti suara sel yang lepas dari perekatnya dan jatuh. Tapi sebelum aku berpikir lebih jauh, tiba-tiba saja Hitsugaya-kun membelakangiku.

"HINAMORI, HATI-HATI !! PARA TAHANAN LEPAS, TETAPLAH DI BELAKANGKU !!" Kali ini, suaranya terdengar sangat cemas. Benar saja, semua tahanan lepas dan mengepung kami.

Aku mengeluarkan zanpakutouku dan bersiap, tapi Hitsugaya-kun memegangi tanganku dan berkata...

"Serahkan saja padaku..."

"Apa? Tak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian!?"

"Tak apa, aku kan mencobanya. Pokoknya kau harus selamat, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka setelah itu kau kabur sekencang-kencangnya, kalau bisa sekalian panggil bantuan..." Jelasnya lagi.

"Apa itu? Kabur? Enak saja!"

"Hinamori, kumohon... Kau adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi, aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padamu.. Aku.."

Aku bengong sesaat melihat Hitsugaya-kun mengatakan ini semua padaku, bahkan aku tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku..." Hitsugaya-kun tertunduk. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Hi.. Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Nah, sekarang pergilah.."

"Eh!?"

"CEPAT!!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, dia langsung melayangkan pedangnya. Spontanitas semua tahanan membeku.

"Sekarang saatnya, Hinamori pergilah dan cari bantuan. Pembekuan ini tak bertahan lama."

"Ta.. Tapi.." Aku hampir menangis.

"Hinamori Momo, kau mengerti bahasa shinigami kan?" Kata-katanya ditekankan, akupun langsung melesat pergi.

_Maaf.. Maafkan aku... Maafkan, karena..._

_Aishiteru, Hitsugaya-kun..._

1 minggu setelah itu.........

"Hitsugaya-kun! Bagaimana? Sudah sembuh kan?"

"Hn. Kelihatannya bagaimana?" Setelah mengatakan itu, aku menjitak kecil kepalanya.

"Aduh, lagi sakit kok malah dikasih jitakan sih?" Dia meringis kesakitan rupanya.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan bercanda dong, lagi serius juga.." Aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Hoi.. Anak muda zaman sekarang pacaran di mana saja ya.." Tiba-tiba kapten Yamamoto datang membuat kami berdua kaget.

Beberapa saat setelah Yamamoto-sama pergi...

"Ng.. Hinamori.."

"Ya Hitsugaya-kun?" Jawabku sambil mengupas apel.

"Ng, yang waktu di... Eeem, di penjara tahanan kan, kayaknya aku ngucapin sesuatu kepadamu..." Jelasnya kaku.

"Apa?" Aku pura-pura lupa. Karena sejujurnya, kalo diinget wajahku langsung memanas dan memerah.

"Sudah lupa ya..." Dia mendesah pelan, aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak lupa kok..." Jawabku senang disambut dengan wajah Hitsugaya-kun yang memerah.

"Tapi susah juga ya, kalau mencintai seseorang yang sudah menjadi rival terbesar dalam hidup..." Kataku lagi.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan jadi rival terbesarmu kok..." Jawab Hitsugaya-kun dengan nada santainya yang menyebalkan.

"Hahahahaha, selalu saja begitu jadinya..." Aku tertawa dan Hitsugaya-kun memandangku penuh arti dan tersenyum. Senyum yang ingin kulihat dari dulu...

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wah wah... Kenapa begini jadinya, pada akhirnya kejahatan Aizen dan Gin tidak terkuak. Tapi aku memang sengaja bikin seperti itu sih. Kan kejahatan mereka ketahuan setelah Aizen mati....**

**Yup, berikan tanggapan kalian di review ya...**

**Sekalian para author muslim selain saya. ****Karena sudah akan bulan Ramadhan, maka saya ingin mengucapkan....**

**MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN..!! MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN..!! **


End file.
